


The Major Key

by elfiepike



Series: Memes and Misc. [3]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://l-elfie.dreamwidth.org/1136820.html">self-remix</a> meme; kinoface requested "So Let the People Talk" with Minako and Amichan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Major Key

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Let the People Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222349) by [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike). 



It was rare that they got to have parties like this - where everyone went all out with their clothes and the music and the decorations. Even so, they were still on guard - everyone but Usagi, of course. Usagi, most of all, deserved some time to still be childish, Ami thought. She smiled at Usagi, across the room and arguing with Chibi-Usa over something undoubtedly fleeting but deeply felt by both parties.

It made Ami smile bigger to see it, and turn away. They deserved a night of fun - they all did.

The moon was full when she went out to the balcony. This deep in Tokyo, it and Jupiter were the only bright spots she could see in the sky, besides planes. Oh, and Venus, closer to the horizon.

"Ami-chan~♥"

And Venus, sidling up along the balustrade. "Good evening, Minako-chan," Ami said. It seemed like she couldn't stop smiling.

Minako's cheeks were pink - she'd probably gotten a little too into the punch. But Minako deserved to take a break, too: she'd been doing this for longer than any of them, except Setsuna-san of course. "Ami-chan," she said, grinning widely, her eyes shining with happiness and alcohol. "Ami-chan," she said again, reaching out to hold Ami's hand first with one of her own, and then both, slumping forwards to rest her head on Ami's shoulder.

"Minako-chan," Ami said, giggling a little but also worried - was something really wrong? "How are you?"

"I love you, Ami-chan," Minako said into the sleeve of Ami's dress. She looked up, earnest, "I love you, and I love everyone - I've never been glad to be a warrior, but with everyone there with me - with Usagi-chan and everyone, and you, Ami-chan, I know we can make it."

"Minako-chan..." Ami didn't know what to say. Minako was so bubbly and lively, and yet so strong and experienced - Ami was sure she would be lost without her. "It wouldn't be the same, if you weren't here," she settled on, reaching to hug her.

They stayed there like that, staring at the city lights, and Venus, and the moon.


End file.
